


Nightmares, Schmightmares

by StutteryPrince



Category: Skullgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Big Band couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly, but something about being in Peacock's room made it so.





	Nightmares, Schmightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and found it just now. Did a few revisions, a little of the old touchups, and viola!

Big Band couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly, but something about being in Peacock's room made it so.

 

It had started when he had woken up from a nightmare that was so damn vivid, he felt like throwing up. He didn't scream, just sat up from his slouched position on the wall with a startled pant. He looked around his room, the familiar sight calming him and bringing him back to reality, but only somewhat as the thoughts still lingered. He panted slightly, his instruments wheezing almost soundlessly as he tried not to cry anymore than he already had.

 

_ Almost _ soundlessly.

 

It wasn't long after his awakening that Peacock came in, rubbing her empty eye sockets with a grumpy pout.

 

“Come on, Woodwind. It's like 3 in the morning. Do you really gotta play sumthin’ right…”

 

Peacock's Eyes focused on Big Band's shaking form and the annoyance practically drained out of her.

 

“Now? Hey, you okay, Woodwind?”

 

Peacock moved closer when he didn't give a response. He didn't even acknowledge her footsteps as he usually would. He simply sat there with his eyes closed.

 

“Hey, come on, B-”

 

Peacock placed a hand on his shoulder, but the moment she did, his eyes snapped open and he moved with alarming speeds. He grabbed her with one of his smaller sets of hands, lifting her off the ground to be eye level with him. She looked into his greyed out eyes with the split second she had and saw anger, hatred, but most of all, she saw fear.

 

“DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU LOW-LIFE!”

 

“Big Band! Big Band, it's me! It's Peacock!”

 

Big Band squeezed a bit tighter, making Peacock start attempting to pry herself loose.

 

_ “Do you think I'm stupid?” _

 

“Big Band! Please stop! Come on, you're hurting me!”

 

“Well,  _ you _ hurt _ me. _ About time I repay the favor.”

 

Peacock felt him tightened his grip again, making her gag.

 

“Big Band! It's Peacock!”

 

_ “Who the hell is Peacock?!” _

 

“BEN, IT'S PATRICIA!”

 

That seemed to snap him out of it. Big Band blinked and shook head, coming fully back into reality. He took one look at Peacock and released the young girl immediately, backing away from her as she desperately filled her lungs. 

 

“P-Peacock…I'm so sorry...I…”

 

Peacock stood on shaky legs, still hunched over despite being able finally to breathe properly again. Big Band backed up as she came forward, but eventually the wall prevented any further escape, but that didn’t stop him from pressing his back self as close as he could to it. He braced himself for whatever she might literally throw at him, but he hadn't been ready for the hug he received. Peacock wrapped her arms around him best she could, burying her cheek into him. Big Band stood completely still, looking down at her.

 

“Peacock..I just tried to kill you...why-why are you hugging me?”

 

“You didn't try to kill me, you tried to kill whoever was in your dream. You tried to kill who was hurting you. I just happened to be there at the wrong time. I already forgive you, because I've done the same thing.”

 

Big Band’s eyes widened and he actually tilted his head down to look at her, showing that she had his full attention.

 

“Ah, don't tell me you forgot! Back in my first days here, remember? I was having a nightmare and the Doc came in to see what was wrong. I couldn't think straight and I just lunged at him, trying to rip his eyes out. Hell, if Stanley hadn't grabbed me, I probably would have killed him. Look, what I'm saying is, you aren't alone. Problems are what get us by the throats here, heh. But we've got each other to help us through it.”

 

Peacock had given this speech before, to some of the younger kids whenever they were plagued with bad thoughts as well. She felt Big Band begin to shake and he eventually buckled, using his smaller arms to embrace tightly against him. He wept quietly into her shoulder as she patted and rubbed his back, whispering that it was all okay. She eventually pulled back, looking him in the eye and running a thumb across his cheek to chase away the few spare tears.

 

“C’mon, Brassafrass. Let's get you back to sleep.”

 

He nodded and allowed himself to be lead by her, too tired to really fight back. She lead them to her own room where her cronies sat, awoken by the sudden entrance of the two.

 

“'Ey, Boss. What's Bagpipes doin’ 'ere?”

 

“A little slumber party, boys. Nothing more, nothing less.”

 

Peacock sat Big Band down against the wall and climbed into his lap after she grabbed her blanket, throwing it over herself as snuggled into the softness of his large coat.

 

“Night everybody!”

 

Peacock listened as she received good nights in return, smiling under the blanket when she got one from Big Band himself. He watched her breathing slow until she was sleeping peacefully, face half-smushed against his stomach. He chuckled under his breath, burying his face in his collar to fall asleep himself.

 

Big Band awoke about an hour later to the feeling of someone leaning against his side. One quick glance showed it was Andy, the anvil fitting himself comfortably against the large cyborg. Big Band almost smiled, but his attention was brought to his other side where Tommy and a collection of George Bombs had taken their place. Avery came hopping over soon after, laying on his side on Big Band's shoulder. He chuckled mentally and took one last look around before drifting off into a soundless sleep.


End file.
